Treehouse On Top
'Treehouse On Top '''is the 53rd episode of Season 4. Summary The Disney Junior Club has decided to build a treehouse, and with Kwazii's help from his ocean pearl bracelet, they'll at least get it finished, but after they finished building the treehouse, the gang can’t think of what they want to make the inside look like when they decide to decorate the rooms. Plot The episode begins in Sofia's castle where in her room, she and her friends were thinking about what to do today since they don't have plans of their own. Although, Sofia was beginning to think that since their club, called the Disney Junior Club is growing with new members, her room is suddenly becoming too small for the team to hang out in. Cubby then sees Mickey in his plane towing a sign that reads "IT'S THE MICKEY MOUSE'S CLUBHOUSE! COME INSIDE, IT'S FUN INSIDE!". That gave Kwazii the idea of building a clubhouse of their own, with a thousand rooms, computers, video games, books, TV, snacks, and even some other cool things, like a rescue center for animals and a daycare for baby animals, but it won't be just any clubhouse, it'll be a treehouse! Everyone liked that idea and so they went out to find a tree then get to work on building their clubhouse. When they were outside, they tried to find the perfect tree that is big, strong, and healthy. However, finding a tree like that was harder than finding a needle in a haystack, or finding a magic pebble in a forest. After a few hours of searching, Peso spots a white oak tree with beautiful bark and lustrous green leaves, and it looked almost magical. Now that they’ve found their tree, they can start building their treehouse. At Handy Manny’s workshop, Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Peso have explained to Handy Manny about building a treehouse and asked if they can have some wood and tools to build it. Manny happily gives them the materials and the tools, and there was so much for Kwazii to carry with his super strength, that he couldn’t move his feet due to the heaviness. Luckily, Izzy got that taken care of by throwing pixie dust on Kwazii and the things, and the pixie dust sent them flying back to the tree, even at top Super Speed when he sneezed some out from his nostrils. Izzy guessed that she might’ve used too much pixie dust as Jake suggests that they should go and check to see how their friend is doing. Meanwhile, Sofia, Captain Barnacles, and Peso helped Kwazii by pulling him from under the wood just as Jake and his crew arrived and Cubby starts to work on their design on their new treehouse. After he was done, Kwazii examines the design idea, then flew up to the top of the tree, and the gang was ready to get building. After a couple of hours of sawing, hammering, measuring, levitating, the Disney Junior Club started painting and finally, they were officially done! Now all they need to do is head in inside to check out the rooms and find out how they want they decorate the place. The gang went inside just to see that everything in every room is empty and the walls had nothing hanging from it. Looking at the walls, Izzy thinks that they should paint them pink and purple, then add some golden sparkles to them to make it look like they were sprinkled by pixie dust, but Cubby suggests that they should light things up with something that’s tropical. Sofia wants to decorate the inside with something that is inspired by nature but also by royalty, while the Octonauts suggest something more oceanic. But everyone seems to disagree on those ideas and wanted their own ideas instead. Later, the sun was setting, and after saying their goodbyes, the Octonauts and their friends went home, although they were still trying to figure out some new ideas for decorating their new hangout place. In his room, Kwazii was sketching some decoration ideas and even some furniture for the treehouse, but he was having trouble with the designs for the rooms. He then decides that a goodnight sleep will strengthen his brain up for ideas as he goes to bed. The next morning, Kwazii had already bought some furniture and even made some pawmade furniture for the treehouse he was going to put up, but when he got there, he saw that his friends have also brought some stuff of their own to decorate the treehouse. Inside, everyone started decorating but they kept on getting their own decor in the way of the others. After they had finished, the whole room of the treehouse looks more like a storage room than a treehouse. This was not they way they planned it, so they all took everything down. As they were done, the room was back to the way it was before, much to everyone’s depression as they headed for home that evening. Later, in his room, Kwazii was drawing up new plans while at the castle, Sofia was doing the same, but neither of them could think of anything about how the designs should be. Finally, both had the same idea after a few hours of crumpling up papers. The next morning, Kwazii and Sofia discuss about voting for their friends' decorations and furniture to pick into the treehouse. Unfortunately, that idea didn't work like the previous one when everyone wanted to include their decorations and furniture set up. Every plan they make all week didn't go so well later after the second plan, and this was getting the gang nowhere. That evening, Kwazii couldn’t seem to think of another idea after the other, so the next day, he visits the Enchanted Lake in the Enchanted Forest to skip some stones that will help him get some ideas. But when he got there, he finds Sofia, who had the same idea, and so did Jake, who had some stones ready for skipping. As they skipped stones, Sofia, Jake, and Kwazii were talking about their plans to put up everyone’s stuff to decorate the insides of the treehouse with their own stuff, but it seems like they were only thinking what they want and not what they all want. Kwazii guesses, and there seems to be nothing they can do to figure out how to solve their solution, just as Sofia skips her stone, which starts going farther and farther with some help from some rocks and lily pads, and launching itself onto a cattail until it finally reaches the end where there is nothing for it to bounce off and then sink to the bottom of the lake. Then seeing that happen, Sofia gets an idea! The next morning, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii were busy making extra houses for the treehouse. It took hours of looking at the new blueprints, adding more wood, hammering nails, tool use, and a lot of elbow grease to get them finished, but it was worth it! The three friends were finally done! Later that afternoon, the Disney Junior Club have just arrived for the announcement Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii will be making about fixing their problem, and as Kwazii grabs onto a big white sheet, he pulls on it and reveals the tree house, with newly built houses, much to everyone’s and amazement! Jake explains that he, Sofia, and Kwazii have built extra treehouses for their friends to put their stuff and decorations in, and not in just one treehouse, and now that their problem is finally solved, they can begin! Two hours later, the decorating was done and everyone did a job well done, and so, they decide to explore every room in the treehouses. Every place they explored was beautiful and it's exactly how they imagined, and there were so many things in them; video games in the game room, books in the library, computers, clothes, toys, and even the clinic for humans and animals, just like they wanted. After exploring, everyone starts apologizing and forgiving to each other as it’s just that they all like different things, but thanks to the other treehouses, they’ve got to put all their designs in them. Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake were relieved that their problem was finally solved just as Peso declared that they should go explore the clinic, and luckily, everyone agreed on that as they went to the clinic together, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Strength * Super Smell * Levitation * Aqua Wings Characters * Kwazii Cat * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Sofia * Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Virt Ed Go from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. * The Disney Junior Club’s treehouse makes its debut in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Izzy images Category:Cubby images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 4 images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 4 episodes Category:Group images Category:Season 4 episodes based on cartoons